


Her Favour

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inquisitor/sera & "who did this to you?"
Relationships: Sera/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 12





	Her Favour

**Author's Note:**

> [rebecca](https://inquisiitor.tumblr.com/) prompted me inquisitor/sera and "who did this to you?" from [this ask meme](https://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/623156548023238656/injury-starters). i'm writing again!!!! please enjoy as much as i did!!!!!!!!!

“Who did this to you?” Evelyn’s attention is pulled from the meagre conversation immediately, like a soldier snapped to attention, face drawn and all. The nobles look scandalized, Sera can see even behind their fancy masks the how offended they look the Inquisitor’s attention has been stolen by an _elf_. 

Her head hurts. The look that settles on Evelyn’s face makes it worse. “Some of those fancy… eh… noble _nobheads_.” She makes a vague gesture over her shoulder, back towards the more spirited of the function.

Evelyn takes her hand, her other hand gently tipping her head up by the chin, to see the blood splattered on the side of her head–

_Crack_ , on the stone of the steps, and Sera is too stunned to do anything besides blink at the ground in shock. The ringing in her ears only takes a second to subside, the dizziness a moment longer as she bats hands away and pulls herself to her feet. Words come to her mouth, but stop when she sees the nobles are staring at her, from the top of the stairs to the bottom, and then on the outdoor ballroom floor, and further on the garden pathways. Her head spins too much to remember what she was going to say.

She blinks– and Evelyn is looking at her both like Sera would shatter into pieces before her eyes, and that the world is about to be torn into pieces.

“Are you okay?” she asks, a tone of voice that would suggest she’s asking again.

“Fine,” is the automatic answer. “Uh, head hurts, just a tad.” Her hand flies up to meet Evelyn’s on its own accord. Her hand is warm, comforting, against Sera’s one– shaking one?

Josephine finds them in this moment, her dress skirt racked up in a ball in her fist so she can hurry in her heels. Evelyn dispatches her quicker than she had arrived, too fast for Sera’s aching head to keep track.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
